TheBoxMadeMeThinkOfYou
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Cat tells Sam what she tought of during the events of StuckInABox...PUCKENTINE!


#TheBoxMadeMeThinkOfYou - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well this is a one shot I want to try and this takes place after #StuckInABox. You don't have to watch the episode in order to read this they don't really mention anything but Cat being stuck in the box. So please enjoy this is full on PUCKENTINE so yeah! Also I own nothing from Sam and Cat so enjoy and warning this is a really super super cheesey story but it's still really cute! :)**

* * *

#TheBoxMadeMeThinkOfYou

That box was her greatest enemy; well it was now; and even Cat knew it was weird to admit it but it was true. Ever since she had been trapped inside of Dice's magic box she had been afraid of tight spaces and all kinds of boxes. It was silly; but she was left in it for a whole twenty four hours with nothing but her thoughts and the voices of her friends from the outside. To Cat her worst enemy were her thoughts and well that was mainly because she knew what the thought was.

Sitting on the living couch Cat thought about the events her friends went through to try and get her out of that dumb box. But the one thing that kept coming to her mind as she thought about these so called events; were the thoughts that came to her while she was inside of the box. Normally Cat would ignore said thoughts about a certain subject but thanks to the twenty four hours of being alone the subject was brought to her and now she couldn't get it out of her mind; it was bad.

"Here ya go kid." Sam said making Cat jump and snap back into reality. "Freshly bought cookies with some milk!"

"Thanks Sam." Cat said with a smile as Sam sat down next to her and began to eat the cookies and handed some to Cat.

Both girls sat there in awkward silence munching on cookies as the television played reruns of _That's A Drag. _Cat looked over at her friend and softly smiled to herself as she took a drink of her milk that Sam had gotten. The sound of the tv was blocked out from Cat because honestly she wasn't in the mood to watch her and Sam's favorite show; she had other problems. Looking over at Sam and then at the television she began to space out thinking about the box issue again.

"Cat." Sam's voice called as Sam waved a hand in front of Cat's face to get her attention "Cat!" Sam snapped instantly.

"What!?" Cat asked as she jumped and snapped back into reality.

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie?" Sam explained as Cat looked at her with a look. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine; just a lot of stuff going up in my mind." Cat said with a small laugh.

"Do you uh-wanna talk about it?" Sam asked scooting closer to Cat.

"I-I don't know; I don't think you want to hear my problems." Cat said with a small frown.

"Of course I do." Sam said quickly. "I mean I care about you and well you should never bottle anything up." Sam explained.

"Really?" Cat asked as Sam nodded and took a bite of her cookie.

"Yeah! After all were roomies." Sam said as Cat took a deep breath.

"Well it's about yesterday; when I was in Dice's magic box." Cat began as Sam nodded and listened.

"Go on." Sam said with a smile as Cat smiled back.

"I thought of a bunch of stuff inside that box; but I mainly kept thinking about you." Cat said as Sam look at her.

"Me?" Sam asked with shock as Cat nodded.

"Yes; the box made me think of you and it made me think of us." Cat said as Sam sent her a confused look.

"So you thought about me and you?" Sam asked trying to understand what Cat was saying.

"Yes! I thought about whether or not I should tell the truth." Cat blurted as she covered her mouth.

Cat had done it now! She slipped up and she knew Sam was going to ask her and honestly Cat wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Sam anything yet. But now she was trapped and she knew it was time to tell Sam how she really felt about them. All she could hope was that Sam felt the same way because if not well then who knows what Sam would do or say afterwards. However the moment of silence was making Cat more worried and the way Sam was looking at her was making her upset.

"What do you mean by the truth?" Sam asked as Cat frowned; this was the question that scared her the most.

"Nothing! I mean nothing!" Cat said instantly hoping Sam would drop the subject.

"Cat..." Sam said in a warning tone; curse her for not dropping the subject.

"I can't tell you; you won't look at me the same afterwards." Cat said as Sam sent her a confused look.

"Cat I'm sure whatever it is it's fine." Sam said with a smile. "Please tell me I promise I won't laugh." Sam said with a look.

"Okay um...Sam I-I like you." Cat said as she covered her mouth again.

Honestly Sam wasn't really that shocked that Cat liked her because she kind of saw it when she first meet the red head. Also she had to admit that she kind of really liked Cat as well; her cute red hair; her big brown eyes; her smile; and everything else about her made Sam happy. So really Sam liked Cat a lot as well and as soon as Cat had said those words she began to smile. She had been waiting to hear those words ever since she meet her wonderful red headed roommate in L.A.

Cat however was a little different then Sam at the moment. She was scared; nervous; worried; and a little happy that she got those thoughts off her chest but now she had to deal with the fact that she wasn't going to get her fantasy. But yet it shocked Cat when Sam came running up to her and pulled her in and instant hug! Sam wasn't a hugger and this was weird!

"I love you to!" Sam shouted as loud as she could as she lifted Cat up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Hu?" Cat asked with confusion.

"I love you also; I just never had the guts to tell you till now." Sam said with a smile.

"Aw Sam!" Cat said with happiness.

"Yup now give mamma some love Valentine." Sam said as she and Cat pulled in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N - See really cheesey I told ya! But wasn't it still really cute!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW! Also sorry if it didn't make a whole lot of sense but I wanted to write one anyway! :) REVIEW! :)**


End file.
